mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Aradia Megido
Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Aries. Her typing quirk appears to be replacing all O's with the digit 0. She also seems to use Eastern-style emoticons to a degree of frequency. Aradia is on the Blue Team. Her name appears to come from Aradia, a goddess and witch from Pagan folklore and Megido, the place that a number of religions believe the final battle will take place (the word Armageddon is derived from the hebrew name for Mt. Megido). Biography She is shown with curved ram's horns, which is the symbol associated with Aries. When she first appears in Act 5 we see her flying above the Troll's Frog Temple. She decapitates the Frog on top with a wave of her hand, out of boredom. This is similar to how the Earth's Frog Temple is decapitated by a sentry worm. She discovered technology and or code within ancient ruins (these ruins are most likely the Frog Temple), which Sollux adapted into the Trolls' version of Sburb, Sgrub. As of 06/23/2010, it is revealed that she and Sollux do, in fact, know much more than they are letting on. She is also able to hear the voices of the dead, which she has heard since she was young. The voices have been getting louder ever since she was in a role playing accident, in which her custodian died and quite possibly the same one that crippled Terezi Pyrope and Tavros Nitram. Personality Aradia is constantly bored. This, combined with her fatalism, makes her a loyal pain in the keister to deal with, as she may just decide to throw you out of the way and let Fate barge through. Karkat refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. grimAuxiliatrix apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that gA wants to talk to her so much. She also describes herself as being okay with a lot of things. Her skill of being able to hear the dead, including her ancestors, is why she became an archaeologist and found the Frog Temple Ruins in the first place. She has since stopped caring about this in addition to the rest of her past interests like roleplaying. Speculation - AA is shown to be very powerful, and from the fact that she discovered the game it is possible that she is the Troll referenced to be "in charge of the timeline management". Fetch Modus Aradia's Fetch Modus, the Ouija, is uncontrolled by her. She says that it's "not up to her to decide" what she gets from the sylladex, and it is "up to the spirits." She goes on to say how they are sometimes cooperative with what she wants, but are commonly cryptic in their choosings. This is shown when the spirits select the letters of the Daedric Alphabet that translates to "Bing" in English to pick the Crosbytop Computer. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls